Daughter of A Queen
by OfficialEvilRegal
Summary: Before her complete descent into darkness, Regina had to make a decision that forever changed her life, she had to send away her daughter to another land in order to protect from Leopold's wrath. Now after the curse has broken, her daughter reappears when Regina needs her the most, and she isn't all too happy with how Storybrooke is treating her mother. Set At The End of 2x09 QOH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow Oncers, another story, this time a full real one. It's a tad bit different than what you read on Ever After, and has nothing to do with that story, but I will be occasionally updating Ever After with CharMillsStilskin Family Fluff , but I just had to get this one started. Review please, inspires me, and we will now begin with the story set at the end of 2x09 The Queen of Hearts, I know a tad late in time to start from there, but it will make sense, I swear.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Another day, another dollar was the thought that ran through Regina's head as she drove back to her home. She didn't even know if she should be driving after she absorbed more than two hundred voltages of fairy dust, who knew that some pixie dust would hurt so badly. But she did get one thing out of it though, she managed to get a hug out of her son, and after the past couple of months with Ms. Swan in his life, she would indulge more than two hundred more voltages just for another hug, but now he was gone with his "real" mother, along with his grandparents and their friends off to celebrate the night away, at Granny's.

You would think after she just saved their life, that the least they could have done was to invite her, but she guessed it's what you would expect when you're the "villain", and their the "heroes." No matter, she just prayed to God, that's if he's willing to listen, especially with her track record, he would probably debate before answering her call. If she was to confess to Mother Superio-, no the Blue Fairy all of her sins, than they would more than likely be there for a couple of days, but at this point, she could care less, her objective was to get her son back.

The son that she had raised since he was three weeks, the son she changed every diaper for, soothed every fever, making nightly trips to the doctor in the middle of the night when he got sick with the flu, endured his every temper tantrum whenever he didn't get his way, had to rock or sing to sleep whenever he had a nightmare, had to comb his hair, feed him breakfast, and put his clothes on. Hell, she even had to tug him out of bed a couple of times just to get him to go to school, and she was the bad mother. A few tears threatened to fall from Regina's eyes before she quickly wiped them away; there was no time to cry. No, if there was one thing certain on Regina's mind, it was that she has done too much just to give up her son to some 29 year old woman with the maturity of a teenager, even if she was his biological mother.

There was a secret that Regina had never told anyone before, but she felt that it was time that she confronted this situation that's been burning her conscious ever since Daniel died again. She never even had the opportunity to tell him, what she had discovered days after his death, the gift that he had given her. She was pregnant when she had married the King, but her mother being her mother, had eventually found out, and was infuriated beyond reason.

**Flashback**

_"You insolent child, how can you have been so stupid!" Cora shouted as she stared at her daughter who held her hand on her cheek, where Cora had slapped her. As much as Regina wanted to cry, she wouldn't dare give her mother the satisfaction, so instead she stood tall with her head held high._

_ "I wasn't being stupid mother, I was in love." Regina replied quietly._

_ "Yes, and of all the rich, powerful men in this world, you had to choose a stable boy to fall in love with! Really, Regina, did you even think about your standards!" Cora asked._

_ "No." Regina said before she decided to continue. "I didn't want to; because that would mean I would have to be somebody I'm not! I never cared about status mother, why can't you get that?" _

_ "Because I know best, and you sleeping with that common boy was not in your interest." _

_ "Don't!" Regina had to take a small breath, as to not anger herself no further than she already was. "He was not common! I loved him, and you took him from me!" She said lowly._

_ "I blame your father, always influencing on you on true love." Cora said as she glared at her husband, who took a step back not knowing whose side he should be on at the moment, but something was different about Regina, he could tell, it might be the baby, or she has really gotten brave enough to stand up to her mother._

_ "Daddy had nothing to do with this change, it was you!" Regina shouted. "It was you always thinking of you!" She stated before she started to walk off, and just before Cora was able to conjure up some way of torturing her daughter, before a guard came in, and announced to them that the King was expecting them. Cora dismissed the guard before turning back to Regina with a frown._

_ "You will not ruin this for us, child! That child will have to go!" Cora said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. _

It took about a few more minutes, but Regina eventually pulled into her driveway, and got out the car. She walked up to her door, and walked into her house, and immediately took off her high heel boots. She was so exhausted, she didn't even feel like carrying up the shoes or the purse, but didn't want to seem like a hypocrite to herself for scolding Henry for leaving his shoes, she walked up the steps to her bedroom, and tossed the boots to the floor, before placing the purse on her shelf, then politely collapsed on her bed. That Fairy Dust took a lot more of her energy than she thought it did, but she did need the rest, and closed her eyes, as her mind went over how she banished Cora away, all the way to when she went into labor, and gave birth.

_Flashback II_

_ "Push, child!" The handmaiden named Johanna cried out, as Regina began to push harder desperately wanting this baby out of her. The person next to her was Leopold who was excited to see his "next" child, but gave a shout or two as Regina squeezed his hand more than necessary. Eventually cries were heard, and Regina felt her heart beat with joy, as Johanna handed her baby girl over to her._

_After looking over her to make sure everything was alright, she stared into the dark chocolate eyes that reminded her of her own, she was near an exact replica of her mother, but the hair, her hair was of a dark brown color, which caused Regina to look at Leopold who seemed puzzled, as his hair had been red before it turned grey._

_"Leopold-" Regina started._

_"This isn't my daughter." Leopold said in a low voice, and looked at Regina to seek the truth, and before Regina could raise her walls, he had already seen it. "Whose is it?" He asked._

_"Your majesty, I swear I-"_

_"Johanna, dismiss yourself now and take the girl with you." Leopold said, Johanna granted Regina a remorseful look before she took the baby girl from her, and hurried out of the room."Don't make me have to ask again." Leopold stated._

_Regina was absolutely terrified, and really didn't know what to tell Leopold. "Leopold, there's something you need to know." She said._

_"What?"_

_"This isn't your daughter, you see what happened is I was pregnant before I married you, and the father is-"_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Dead. My mother killed him so I could marry you." Regina replied hoping that Leopold would be the least bit of accepting, but was only met with a harsh slap to the cheek. Regina looked up at the once gentle man in shock and disbelief that he actually had struck her, but was met with the sight of an absolute furious King._

_"How dare you have me have belief that a child is mine, you disgust me!" He snarled._

_"What are you going to do to me?" Regina asked._

_"Nothing, because Snow still needs a mother, and you will be her mother." He snarled down at her. _

_"And what about my daughter?" Regina asked fearfully, but was met with a rather dark chuckle from Leopold who shook his head. "What?" _

_"You really believe I will let you raise a child that's not mine? No, you're going to raise Snow, and that little brat is going away." He said._

_"No, I will not let you take my daughter from me!" Regina screamed._

_"Watch me, and to make sure this incident doesn't happen, I'm going to make some arrangements to make sure that Snow will be your only child. But I'm a fair man, so I will let you name the child, and I will send her to a home." Leopold said._

_"Your majesty, please don't-"_

_"The name, and that's all you will get. Now what is it?"_

_"Madeline. Madeline Mills." Regina said as sobs began to wrack her body, as she watched Leopold walk away. Regina could do nothing but collapse in her blood soaked sheets, wrap her arms around herself, and wail like a wounded animal for Daniel, for herself, and more importantly her baby girl Madeline._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_Flashback III_

_It had been about five years since Regina had to give up Madeline, and each day was growing worse, and worse. Leopold's abuse was worsening, and her dislike for Snow was growing, no matter how much she tried to forgive the now thirteen year old girl. The very sight of Snow makes her want to strangle her, and now Regina even despised Winter Season because it would snow. However, everything changed one festival, when Regina happened upon a five year old girl who was thieving food from the royal table. The girl had very dark brown hair that was in curls, dark eyes, pretty face, but wore the robes of a worker. The girl had begged Regina not to tell, which Regina kept her word, and gave the girl some food to take with her in exchange for her name, and when the girl told Regina her name was Madeline, Regina's heart nearly stopped, as this was her baby girl. _

_To make a long story short, Regina began to get to know the girl, visiting her cottage where she lived with her ailing "grandfather" Frank who Regina guessed to be the man to raise her daughter, and upon noticing who Regina was, the man quickly introduced himself to Regina, and began to tell her stories of her daughter, and allow her visits to see Madeline to bond till Regina got the nerve to tell Madeline the truth._

_This went on in secret for a while, as Regina and Madeline got closer, it wasn't till two years went by, when Madeline was seven that Regina finally told her that she was her mother. Regina was shocked when Madeline admitted that she figured she was somebody close to her, as they seemed mighty attached to one another. Regina was happy to have her daughter back, as was Madeline to be able to have a mother. The important thing was for Leopold to never discover their connection. _

Regina was awoken out of her short nap by a knock on her door. She groaned as she sat up, and stood, stretching for a bit, before walking downstairs to open the front door, where she saw a rather nervous looking Emma at her door. "Yes, Ms. Swan?" She asked in her nonchalant attitude voice.

"Hey, Regina. How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"I don't know Ms. Swan, you tell me?" Regina asked as she stepped outside to show Emma the exhausted face she had, along with the dark circles under eyes from getting absolutely no sleep lately, and the one nap she managed, Emma just had to ruin.

"Jeez, you're starting to look like the Crypt's Keeper." Emma said.

"Excuse me, what?" Regina asked.

"Right, you were the mayor of a cursed town, so obviously you never watched TV." Emma added.

"What do you want, and do so make it fast." Regina said.

"I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to come have dinner with everybody tonight." Emma asked.

Regina scoffed at the mere thought of having to sit somewhere with Snow and David, and those pesky friends of theirs, and pretend as if everyone was the best of friends. "I don't think that would be such a good idea, dear." Regina said.

"Why not?"

"Go read my son's book, and then tell me why."

"Ok, Regina, we've got to face reality here."

"And what is that?"

"I'm a part of my son's life now, whether you like it or not. And I told you once, and I'll say it again, there's nothing you or anybody else can do about it." Emma stated.

"Ding, ding, ding," Regina mocked as if Emma had gotten the correct answer to a question. "That's what you've been waiting forever to say haven't you?" She asked.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Why are you so eager for me to come to Granny's for a dinner with the "heroes." Regina asked suspiciously.

"Because Henry wants you to be there." Emma replied.

"Henry, wants me to be there?"

"Yes."

Regina pondered over this for a second, what would she do, swallow her pride, and go into the territory of her worst enemy just for the sake of seeing her baby boy again, or spend a night alone in her house, by herself. "Ok, what time?" Regina asked.

"7:00 don't be late please." Emma said.

"I won't." Regina said before closing the door, and resting her back against it, as she sighed. What she would do, to have her baby girl here with her, Lord knows that Madeline could have helped her feel better in seconds just by a simple smile. But now there was no smile to look at, only the memory of the last time she ever saw her baby girl.

_Flashback IV_

_It had been a total of nine years since Regina reunited with her now fourteen year old daughter, and even though Regina was worried of becoming like Cora, she managed to keep herself the same woman Madeline had met. Snow was now twenty-two years old, and was currently pestering the Genie that Leopold had brought home. Regina was growing very tiresome of the emotional and physical abuse she endured from her, and now she was currently trying to seduce the Genie to do her bidding. _

_It was around midday, when Regina visited Madeline, only to see her daughter crying over the now deceased body of her "grandfather", and learning that the elderly man died of a heart attack. Regina and Madeline created a proper burial for the man, before Regina offered Madeline a place in the castle as a maid, which she eagerly accepted. Regina warned that Madeline must never show any sort of interaction with her, lest their connection be revealed. _

_Everything was going fine for the first couple of months, as the Genie fell deeper in love with Regina, and she and Madeline had their midnight talks. It was difficult seeing each other on a daily basis without a hug or talk, but they managed. It all changed however, when Madeline had been passing by her mother's chambers, and heard her screams, and burst into the room to see Leopold in one of his abusing fits, and she made the mistake of calling Regina mom, which brought back to Leopold everything about Regina's daughter, and orders for her capture. Regina and Madeline manage a run for it, as she desperately calls out for Rumpelstilskin._

"_You rang, dearie?" He asked._

"_Rumple, I need your help. Save my daughter!" Regina shouted._

"_That will come at a price!" He shouted in his high pitched gleeful tone._

"_I will cast you know what, if you save her!" Regina replied._

"_Hmmm." Rumpelstilskin thought it over for a few seconds before nodding his head. "You've got yourself a deal!" He said as he teleported the three of them into a clearing before the guards could reach them. A well was in the distance, which they all walked over to._

"_How can this get my daughter to safety?" Regina asked eyeing the well cautiously._

"_Because I can get her there." Regina heard a familiar voice say, turning to see Jefferson with his hat in his hands, and a grin on his face. "Long time no see, your majesty." Jefferson said. _

"_Mom, what's going on?" Madeline asked._

"_Madeline, darling, listen, mommy's going to send you somewhere you can be safe." Regina told her holding her face in her hands looking down in her eyes._

"_But won't you be coming too. You can't stay with the King!" Madeline shouted._

"_I know, baby, I know. But an old curse won't let mommy leave right now, as long as the King is here, but don't worry, mommy's gonna be alright, once the King is…gone. Mommy will have a small matter to attend too, and then, she's coming for you, ok." Regina said as tears began to fall from her eyes._

"_You promise." Madeline asked._

"_I promise." Regina replied kissing her daughter forehead. Rumpelstilskin looked away as the memory of how he and Bae were torn apart came across his mind, and if he never felt true sympathy for the Queen, he felt it now. Jefferson, having just been married, and had a daughter himself named Grace could only imagine how it would feel to have your child practically forced from you. He shuddered at the thought, before he spun his hat making a giant portal appear, and held out his hand._

"_Now, go along with Uncle Jefferson." Regina said as she let go of Madeline's hand, who took Jefferson's, who offered her a small smile, which she returned. "I love you mom." Madeline said, before she and Jefferson jumped into the swirling hat._

"_I love you too, darling." Regina said with a sob. _

_Rumpelstilskin didn't know what to say, but he watched as Regina's eyes darkened dangerously."What are you going to do now dearie?" He asked, and even though he was The Dark One, he nearly jumped when she looked back up at him, all goodness gone._

"_I'm going to kill the King." Regina stated. _

_End of Flashbacks_

Regina's eyes popped open, when she heard movement coming from the staircase, and what seemed to be hushed whispers. She frowned, and rolled her eyes, as who would be stupid enough to break into the Evil Queen's house, and she waited in silence, as creaks on the steps were heard, and the voices got louder.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" She heard a male voice say.

"I'm positive." A female voice followed.

Regina walked silently next to the staircase wall, where the intruders wouldn't be able to hear her, and when the cracks became louder, Regina flicked her wrist toward the staircase, turning the steps into a slide, and heard the intruders shout in surprise, as they came sliding down to the bottom in front of her. "You've some nerve breaking into my house." Regina said as she conjured a fireball in her hand.

"Well, sorry, I left my keys. But I think this could be my house too." The female said as she sat up, and Regina looked closer at the young woman who slowly stood up at the height of 5'11. Her dark brown hair flowing down her back with curl ends, a beautiful face, dark brown eyes, and a smile that reminded Regina of… No, it couldn't be possible. "Sorry I'm late, mom." The woman said with a grin.

"Madeline." Regina managed to say before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"I told you we should have used the front door." Regina heard a male voice say, as light slowly became focus for her. Her vision was hazy, but she could tell she was lying on her bed in her room, and she saw Madeline talking to some guy who looked either Maddie's age, or a year or two older. He had black hair, tan skin, dark chocolate eyes, an athletic build, and was very handsome. He wore a black and white stripped coat, with a black shirt underneath, with black pants. Her daughter had good taste, a trait inherited naturally by Mills women.

Then she caught a closer look at what her daughter was wearing, a long sleeved red and black coat with a matching corset underneath, with a red and black dress that was open to reveal her red tights, and red high heel shoes. Her daughter had inherited another Mills women trait, the taste for dark colored clothes. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks, her daughter; her little Madeline was in Storybrooke. Well, she wasn't little anymore, she was a grown woman, but Regina could care less, she was still her little Maddie.

"Oh Jack, shut up! She'd fainted regardless whether I came through the front door, or broke into her house." Madeline said.

"If I'd have to choose between seeing my kid I haven't seen in what eight years by them either breaking into my house, or coming through the front door. I'd choose the door." Jack said.

"But you've got to add 28 years onto that, so that makes it 36 years for her." Madeline replied.

"Madeline." Regina mumbled as she sat up, and watched as Madeline whirled around to face her with a smile. "You're really here." Regina whispered quietly.

Madeline nodded, before walking toward her mother, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Yeah, mom, I'm here." She said as tears pricked at her eyes. Regina, however, openly sobbed, as she pulled her daughter in for a tight embrace. Madeline, then decided to just forget that Jack was in the room, and swallowed her pride as she began to cry with her mother. They held onto one another for minutes, before Regina pulled away, a real smile across her face.

"But how, where did you go, how did you get here, how old are you?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"The first two questions is a long story, I'll be happy to tell you later on tonight, but as for how old am I, probably pushing 50 years old, if you count your curse, and all. How old are you?" Madeline said.

"I should be 68, wait, you know about the curse?" Regina asked fearfully.

"Yes, I know pretty much everything." Madeline said, placing a hand over her mother's, and squeezing it lightly to assure her that she doesn't really blame her for what she's done, and based on the smile Regina gives her, she knows her mother got her message. "But the good thing is, at least the both of us don't look a day over 34." Madeline says.

"No, we don't." Regina replied with a small laugh. "So you know everything I've done since I sent you to the other land, and you've forgiven me?" She asks, wishing to make sure her daughter wasn't upset with her.

"Hey, life never was a crystal star for you, you pretty much had everything good taken from you, and if it wasn't taken, you had to give it up to protect. It only makes sense for somebody to go insane, but that's why I'm here now, I know your curse is broken, and I'm here to stay this time, and to help." Madeline said.

"Thank you, dear." Regina said, before her eyes landed on Jack who seemed a tad uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." She said.

"No, no, it's alright." Jack said.

"Mom, this is Jack, he was banished with me." Madeline said, and clasped her hand over mouth, as she realized what she had just said. Regina's smile set into a narrow line, as her temper began to rise. Who would banish her daughter, and on what grounds. "Mom-"

"Who banished you?" Regina asked seriously.

"I promise, I will tell you everything later-"Madeline said.

"No, I think I need to know right now."

"Mom, please."

"Alright fine, but I do want to know how you got here right now."

"Well, see, your curse crossed more realms than you know, and when Jack and I were going through the banishment portal which takes days to complete, your curse hit us, and we were frozen within the portal for 28 years, till it was broken, and the banishing process resumed, but I think your curse changed the direction of where we were headed, because we landed here." Madeline finished.

"Where exactly were you headed?" Regina asked.

"Somewhere neither of us wanted to be, so I for one thank you for casting the curse." Jack said, shocking Regina who never thought she would hear someone actually thank her for casting the Dark Curse.

"Really, Jack. You were playing hero, it wasn't even supposed to be you I was supposed to be banished with." Madeline said.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you drag an innocent woman down with you?" Jack retorted.

"Oh, like she was so innocent." Madeline replied with a roll of her eyes.

This intrigued Regina, as she wondered exactly who her daughter and this man were talking about, and if she didn't know any better, she would swear that this feud ran deeper than they were letting on. "So, you two need a place to stay?" Regina asked, as a plan set in her mind, determined to find out what was the real deal between the two of them.

"Yeah, we could." Jack said placing his hands in his pocket; Regina could instantly pick up on what type of person he was. A cross between a bad boy, and a prince charming, Regina really didn't know what she felt about this man having history, notably long history with her daughter.

"Well, there's no place like home." Madeline said.

"Indeed there isn't." Regina replied, as she sat up, and began to show them around her house. Thank God, she had a five bedroom, three bath house, because it was definitely about to get crowded at 108 Mifflin Street.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

It took a bit of time, but Regina finally had gotten Madeline and Jack settled in. She had poofed them up casual clothing in their closets so they wouldn't look out of place in Storybrooke, and now she waited downstairs at the kitchen table. Now that she knew her daughter knew practically everything that she has done, and held no ill will against her, she could exhale a bit, as she always wondered back in the Enchanted Forest if her daughter had ever heard about her wicked deeds, and if she was disgusted with her or not. But to hear her child tell her that she understands everything, Regina didn't know whether to be scared because Madeline seemed fine with all she had done, and not judgmental like everyone else, or happy that she finally had somebody on her side for once. However, she was broken out of her train of thought when she saw Jack enter into the dining room, having cleaned up nicely with a pair of black jeans, and a red buttoned down shirt. He jumped when he saw her, but having been the Evil Queen, she was used to such reactions.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He said.

"It's quite alright." Regina replied.

"I tried to tell Madeline to come down for dinner, but she said that she'd be out of the shower in a minute." Jack told her.

Regina's eyebrow arched at this news, as she nodded. "Jack, can I ask you a question?" She asked as she stared down at her hands on the table, and twirling her fingers around the other. She could practically hear the man's heartbeat, as he gulped.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"What exactly is your relationship with my daughter?" Regina asked lifting her head to stare him in the eye, daring him to lie to her.

"Uh, Ms. Mills, it's um, well, you see it's kind of-"

"Kind of what?"

"It's complicated."

"Elaborate." Regina said sternly.

"Ok, well, I met Madeline in school, she was the brightest girl in our class, and well, we didn't necessary get off to a good start, I was sort of the prince of the school." Jack said with a grin that quickly fell when Regina began to tap her fingers impatiently on the table. "And so, she pretty was reserved, and by herself most of the time. She didn't have that many friends, and one day, somebody was picking on her, and everyone was laughing except me because I didn't think it was too right, and stood up for her. Just before a fight broke out between me and the guy, she shocked everyone with magic, except me." Jack said.

It angered her to know her daughter was being harassed, but impressed her that Jack had obviously stood up for her despite his reputation, and that her daughter's first magical explosion was at an age so young. "But why didn't you get stunned?" Regina asked.

"She said because she wasn't mad at me, and from that point on, we just became good friends." Jack said.

"And?" Regina asked attempting to push Jack to tell her the full story, her mind told her there was. She had a hint of what it was, and she fought hard to keep her composure, as reality set in that she may very well be talking to her daughter's first-

"I believe I will leave the other half of the story to Madeline. I probably said too much already." Jack said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, which made Regina laugh lightly as she nodded.

"Thank you for being her friend." Regina said.

"You're welcome, Miss Mills." Jack said laughing nervously.

"Regina, you can call me Regina, Mr.-" Regina said as she held out her hand for Jack to take, who looked nervously at her, before walking over to shake her hand."Ritchie, Jack Ritchie." Jack said.

It had took Madeline a few minutes to decide what to put on, but she eventually decided on a dark blue blouse, with a dark blue skirt, with a pair of black boots. She walked down the steps, and heard laughter, and the sight of her mother laughing and talking with Jack was not the sight she was prepared to see.

"Did she really do that?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, it was hilarious." Jack replied.

"Am I interrupting something?" Madeline asked.

"No dear, Jack here was just telling me that you had once cursed one of your enemy's hair pink." Regina said.

"Exactly how much has Jack been telling you?" Madeline asked placing her hands on her hip, and narrowing her eyes at Jack, who looked to Regina for help.

"Not much dear, he says he's leaving the deeper parts of the story for you." Regina said.

"See, I didn't tell everything Maddie Hattie." Jack said, before realizing what he just said. "Oops." He added.

Regina watched as her daughter's jaw dropped, and eyes darkened, before she looked at a nervous looking Jack. "Maddie Hattie, what is that?" Regina asked.

"It's a stupid nickname he gave me back when we were in the other land." Madeline answered.

"Really? And what was yours for him?" Regina asked.

"Go ahead, tell her! I know you're just dying to." Madeline said as she stalked over menacingly to Jack, and if Regina wasn't sitting where she was sitting, she would swear she was looking in the mirror back when she was the Evil Queen.

"White Knight Jack." Jack said.

Regina nearly burst out laughing, at that. "White Knight Jack and Maddie Hattie?" She said with a smirk on her face, as she stared at the now blushing adults. "I will leave it at that." Regina said not wanting to embarrass the two adults any further.

"Thank you mother." Madeline replied.

"Hey, um, Regina, what time is dinner here?" Jack asked.

"Regina? You two are on a first name basis now? How long was I in the shower?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, dear, we-Oh crap!" Regina said, as she looked at the clock, and saw that it was 6:58 p.m. She began to pace rather quickly, which made Madeline nervous at seeing her mother in such a worried state.

"What's wrong, mom?" She asked.

"I forgot, dinner at Granny's. The Savior and her Charming little family invited me to have dinner with them." Regina said.

"The Savior, I'm guessing the one who broke your curse?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. My son wants me to be there."

"Your son, I have a brother now?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, a baby brother. I adopted him a few decades after the curse was cast, and his biological mother turned out to be The Savior who he tracked down, and brought here to break my curse." Regina said.

"Wait a minute; your son brought his biological mother who gave him up down here to break the woman who raised him curse. How old is he?" Jack asked.

"Eleven." Regina replied.

"Somebody's gotta teach this kid how to stick with family." Madeline said, anger boiling with her at the thought of somebody, her mother raised, just to turn on her in the end.

"Believe me, dear, he knows that. But it's a long story." Regina said.

"Well, I want to meet him, this Savior, and their Charming little family." Madeline exclaimed.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea dear, they'll turn against you and Jack, soon as they know who you are, and your connection to me." Regina said, as she waved her hands making purple smoke leave behind a tray of her homemade, well in this case, magic made lasagna appear.

"Mother, there's something you will learn about me, I'm a ride or die. Let's go." Madeline said grabbing the tray of lasagna, before she walked out of the dining room, and to the front door.

"Yeah, she's serious. There's no sense in arguing, trust me, when she makes up her mind about something, she's going to stick with it." Jack said as he and a laughing Regina followed Madeline out of the door.

"More like me than I thought." Regina muttered to herself with pride and a smile, as she closed, and locked her door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there you have it, Chapter 4, had to add some happiness and laughter before the drama is about to begin. Now for those who have seen Wonderland, A Musical. You should know exactly who Madeline and Jack truly are, and if you want to know who their actors are, look up Kate Shindle and Darren Ritchie, but again if you've seen the Musical, you know who they are. If you haven't, well next chapter, you will learn. Fair warning, drama is about to hit Storybrooke, because as I stated in the summary, Madeline won't be happy with Storybrooke.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When Regina, Madeline, and Jack had pulled up in Granny's parking lot, they could already see the cars that were already parked, and that the party had apparently already started. "Wow, what's the occasion?" Jack asked.

"The Savior and her mother's return home from the Enchanted Forest." Regina said plainly, wondering if this was a good idea or not. I mean she could always turn around, and go home, and hear her daughter's side of the story about how her life has been. Just when she had made up her mind on doing just that, she heard the door close, and saw Madeline already outside the car, Jack followed soon after.

"C'mon, mom." Madeline said.

"Okay, sweetie." She said as she got out the car, with the tray of lasagna in her hands. She walked around, so she could face Madeline and Jack before entering the doorway. "Maybe, I should walk in first, and you two come in after me?" Regina said not wanting her daughter and Jack to be treated like outcasts like her.

"No, we're in this together." Madeline replied.

"Ah, what the hell, not like we even know these people. Why should we care what they think about us?" Jack asked.

Regina smiled, as she had forgot, that her daughter wasn't fourteen anymore, if anything she should be around 23 years old, biologically 50, and her friend Jack was the same age, and from what she heard during the car ride, Jack had once been Captain of The Knights from where they hail from, and Madeline apparently had magic powerful enough to ascend to second in command under the Monarchy. She felt like a child wanting to know where they came from, but they promised her that tonight, they would tell everything. No, she wasn't alone this time surrounded by people who thought they were better than her simply because they held the label of "good", she had people on her side.

"Alright, let's go." Regina stated before they walked up to the door, and opened it. Instantly it became quiet, as everyone stared at Regina, Madeline, and Jack. "Sorry, I'm late." She said in a whispered voice. Madeline and Jack could feel tension thick in the room, and they knew that this was about to be a dinner they never would forget.

"What is she doing here?" Grumpy asked as he went for a rather sharp butcher knife. Madeline and Jack watched as Emma turned to glare at him.

"I invited her." Emma stated boldly, as Regina, Madeline, and Jack went to sit at the bar table. Jack knew that by the way Madeline's nose twitched and her eyes narrowed that she already wasn't happy with how her mother received such treatment, and before he could say anything, Madeline flicked her hand in Grumpy's direction turning the butcher knife into a bouquet of roses, causing everyone to gasp in shock and surprise before turning to face her.

"That's a bit rude, don't you think. Holding a knife up toward a lady." Madeline stated emotion void in her voice.

"Who the hell are you?" David said asking the question that was on everyone's mind, as they had never seen the duo before a day in their life.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Madeline Katherine Mills, daughter of the Queen." Madeline said as she stood up.

"Daughter, Regina has a daughter?" Emma asked Snow, who shrugged her shoulders. Henry came forward, and looked on in disbelief, because if his mom ever had another child, she would have surely told him.

"That's impossible. Regina never had a daughter." David stated.

"I would've known that." Snow added.

"Thank your precious daddy for that." Madeline said with a sneer that looked all too familiar for everyone. Before Regina could stop her, Madeline stood up, and walked up to the Charmings, They all noticed the several features Madeline and Regina shared, almost twin like, the only difference was Madeline's dark brown hair.

"How did you get in Storybrooke?" Henry asked speaking up for the first time. Madeline looked at him, and realized that this must be her mother's son. Her brother, the one who turned on their mother, for his real mother, who she could guess was Emma as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder protectively.

"Well, kiddo, me and my accomplice Jack here, were banished from a rather crazy land full of lunacy just as the curse started, and we were frozen in that portal for 28 years, till The Savior broke our mother's curse." Madeline said.

"Well, you should be thanking my mom because if not for her, you'd still be in that portal." Henry said defensively.

"Wait a minute, this is the savior?" Jack asked as he too stood up, and walked over to where Madeline was standing. He looked at Emma, before he and Madeline looked at one another, before they burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I'm the savior. Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Jack Ritchie, former Captain of the Knights of that land of lunacy, Madeline was just talking about." He said stretching out his hand which Emma shook with caution. "I'm sorry about my friend's rudeness; she's a tad bit on edge. We were expecting more of a swinging sword valiant warrior to be the savior, not such a beautiful blonde goddess such as yourself." He said kissing her hand with a charming grin.

"I see." Emma replied, catching notice of the glare in Madeline's eyes of Jack's treatment, which reminded her of her encounter with Regina and Graham, a repeat she did not want to see happen.

"So, Henry, let's go have dinner with our mother." Madeline said putting emphasis on the word our. Henry nodded, as he decided to gain info on his sister, and her friend, and report back later, he took her hand, and walked with her and Jack over to Regina, who hugged him tightly. Despite everything, he really did love his mom; he just wished that she could get better.

"I'm really glad you could make it." He told her.

"Me too." Regina replied.

Madeline watched the happy reunion with Regina and Henry, and a smile graced her face. Maybe the kid really did love their mom, but it was apparently the Charming blood in him that made him act the way she was told he acted at times. The dwarves came over, and began to grab almost anything that they could eat.

"I made lasagna." Regina said nicely.

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Grumpy asked suspiciously.

Before Madeline could even respond to the dwarf that had just about hit every nerve she had left since Wonderland, she saw her mother narrow her eyes at the man. "Red pepper flakes, gives it some kick." Regina replied in a regal tone while handing him a plate which he sniffed as if checking for any type poisonous trick the Queen might pull.

"Way to go mom." Madeline said causing Jack and Henry to burst out laughing.

Emma witnessed the reunion as well; Regina now had a daughter, with her daughter's friend with her, both seeming to be protective over her, as they sent a glare at whoever looked at Regina crazy, as if she didn't belong. Her parents on the other hand were worried about a surprise attack, or something.

"Emma, are you listening?" Snow asked her.

"Yeah, Snow, I am. What do you guys think about Madeline, and Jack?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Madeline seems to have more Regina influence in her, and Jack seems to be willing to stick by her side whatever the reason. But, what did she mean by thanks to your father, Snow, that we never saw her?" David asked.

"I have no idea, that's the last thing I need, another Mills woman with a vendetta against my family, and if Madeline is anymore like Regina, she could be just as dangerous." Snow replied.

"I don't think the girl means any harm, I mean she just reunited with her mom she hasn't seen in years, and obviously she has an old thing for Jack. Did you see the glare she gave him when he kissed my hand?" Emma asked.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do about this, Regina by herself, was a fight through hell and back, and if she has Madeline and Jack on her side, we might not make it back." Snow added.

"So, you're saying, we just welcome them in open arms?" David asked.

"It's not like you two were doing it for Regina, maybe she needs somebody on her side." Emma said.

"Emma, she tried to kill us, yesterday." Snow said.

"No, she saved us yesterday. You didn't see how she looked earlier, whatever she had to do to save us; it pretty much knocked the hell out of her. All she wants is to do good for Henry, and I'm willing to give her that chance. You guys should too." Emma said before walking off to talk to Dr. Hopper.

Meanwhile, back at Regina's table, Regina was watching with happiness glowing in her eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever. Her daughter, and her son were bonding, at first she thought Madeline would totally go all off on Henry, but she surprised her. Jack was adding to the humor, as he told Henry of his Knight School, and other things that peaked his interest.

"Mom, we're sorry, we're leaving you all out of the conversation." Madeline said.

"No, no, did I forget to mention how happy I am that you two actually get along?" Regina asked.

"Huh, oh, no we actually hate each other." Henry jokingly said.

"Yeah, this is just a front for you." Madeline added, before the four of them began to laugh. Those who were watching them, were actually surprised that the Evil Queen could actually laugh, as usually all they ever heard was a dark cackle that even to this day could send a chill down their spine.

"Maybe Emma was right; maybe Regina does deserve a second chance?" Snow asked.

" I don't know Snow-"

"I need to talk to her and Madeline tomorrow, alone, so maybe I can find out what Madeline meant about my father."

"Snow, no! I am not going to leave you alone with those two."

"David, you were here by yourself, and from what Henry has told me, you and Regina were actually starting up a friendship while Emma and I were away. It may be time to let bygones, be bygones." Snow said.

"Okay, Snow, okay, but Emma and I will be there with you tomorrow." David replied.

"Alright."

Henry observed Madeline and Jack's behavior, and you could practically see the tension between the two. Whatever happened before they got banished, he could tell it had an impact on their relationship. "So, you two used to date, huh?" Henry asked a little too loudly causing the entire diner to go silent, as everyone turned to face them. The question caused Jack to choke on the beer he was drinking, before he caught his breath. Regina laughed at Madeline's face, which was crossed between shock and embarrassment.

"What, I'm just being the little brother embarrassing his big sister." Henry said with a malevolent grin worn by only professional Mills children.

"That's actually a good question Henry, one I've been trying to figure out all evening." Regina said.

"Okay, I'm just going to spill the beans right here, and now. Seeing that Henry has put Maddie and I on the spotlight. Now, I'm only going to repeat this once, so all you don't hear, you won't hear." Jack said.

"Don't you dare." Madeline growled out.

"Madeline and I come from Wonderland. I was Captain of the Knights; she was the Second in Command under The Queen of Hearts overseeing Looking Glass Land." Jack stated in a rather bored tone.

Regina's heart nearly stopped, as she heard that her daughter was Second in Command under her mother Cora. It was a wonder her daughter was still alive, unless Cora had no idea who Madeline was. Then her daughter had to suffer in Wonderland, she had to make a mental note to scold Jefferson later, as he couldn't think of no other land to send her daughter, like Oz or Narnia?

"That's enough Jack!" Madeline exasperated.

"Maddie, it's either we tell them now, or they'll keeping staring at us thinking "Who the hell are they?" Jack stated.

"That's their problem. Now, you said enough as it is, leave it alone." Madeline replied.

"Great, now we have two lunatics from looneyville." Grumpy stated before taking a rather large gulp of his beer.

"What did you just say?" Regina asked as she stood up from her chair having just about enough of this dwarf's arrogance and disrespect.

"Mom, not here, please." Henry pleaded.

"You're right Henry. Madeline, Jack, I believe we best be on our way home, you two will explain to me further about your time in Wonderland without the Charming & Company Investigators all on your case." Regina said, before pulling Henry into a tight hug, which surprisingly he returned, before pulling away to shake Madeline's hand as they were just beginning a sibling friendship, and pounded fists with Jack.

"Sorry for putting you guys on the spot." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Madeline replied shocking Jack who he was sure about to snap on Henry, but maybe the boy was softening a spot in her.

"Yeah, besides, we'll tell you everything after we tell your mom." Jack added.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow." Henry said before Regina, Jack, and Madeline walked out of the diner. It had gone better than what they expected, and it wasn't till they were near the car that they heard the diner door open, and turned to see Emma running to catch up to them.

"Archie made a cake; you guys don't wanna stay for a piece?" She asked.

"No, we're fine thank you." Regina replied.

"Ok." Emma said as she turned around to head back to the diner, as Madeline and Jack patted Regina on the shoulder to say more.

"Thank you." She added causing Emma to face her.

"You just said that."

"For inviting me, and I know my daughter and her friend showing up was a surprise to you and your family."

"Henry wanted it and no problem, I just found my own mom and dad about a month ago, and Henry really seems to like the two of you. I'm glad you guys were able to spend time with him."

"Me too, I'd like to see him more." Regina stated hope high in her voice that Emma could understand her in this situation; she knew she was a real pain to Emma when she first got here, but she was doing better.

"I would really like to get to know my new brother" Madeline said.

"Ditto." Jack added.

"Maybe you can consider letting him stay over sometime, his room is just waiting for him." Regina said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not sure if that's what's best." Emma replied, but quickly regretted her words as Regina and Madeline's smiles narrowed along with their eyes. Regina's eyebrow arched, as Madeline's nose twitched a little. She could remember in the Enchanted Forest how Cora's eyebrow arched, and her nose twitched just before she attacked, she made a mental note these probably as early signs of what she could call, Mills Women Wrath.

"Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him." Regina asked.

Emma was right; she had apparently set off a fuse in the woman. "Talk to David, at least he took care of him while you were away, like I did during the ten years you were away the first time!" Regina scolded Emma who slightly jumped.

"Alright, thanks for coming." Emma said.

"No wait, I'm sorry." Regina said as she attempted to regain her composure, and not just strangle Emma right here in front of the diner. She was trying to do well, for Henry; it's for her baby boy. Madeline however took a step forward before Jack pulled her back. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, will you accept my apology?" Regina asked impatient and embarrassed that she was pleading to the woman (who took her son from her) for forgiveness.

Emma nodded knowing that Regina was under a lot of pressure at the moment, but couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at Regina asking for her forgiveness. "Ok, you're right. Archie said you were trying to change, and you are." Emma said.

Madeline cocked her head in confusion, as she remembered her mother telling her that she had begun therapy sessions with a man named Archie. She surely hopped that this man hadn't been going around exploiting her mother's private life to the "heroes." "Dr. Hopper said I was trying?" Regina asked thinking the same thing.

"He said you came to see him. That you were trying not to use magic, and be a better person. You understand I was hesitant to invite you, I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea." Emma explained.

"Thank you it was." Regina replied.

"Talk about doctor, patient confidentiality." Jack muttered.

"We should be going." Regina said before turning around to walk away, Jack and Madeline following closely behind her. They walked down the street in silence toward their car, as Madeline could tell that her mother was upset.

"That man can be looking at such a law suit." She said.

"You're telling me." Jack added.

"No, I'm just going to have a talk with him in the morning. You two however have a lot of explaining to do once we get home, starting from when Madeline first got to Wonderland, all the way to now." Regina said.

"Alright, I will, but you have to tell me something in return." Madeline retorted.

"Fine, what is it?" Regina asked.

"I know it may be a sore subject, but I wanna know about my Dad." Madeline replied.

Regina's breath had gotten hitched in her throat, as she was not expecting for her daughter to wish to know something like that so soon, but the sooner she could be done with the job, the better. Daniel's death hurt a lot worse the second time, when she had to tear his heart from his chest, and crush it. She contemplated just releasing the preservation spell, but she couldn't bring herself to watch his body fade into dust. Now she was definitely glad she hadn't, as her daughter would be able to see her father, even if he could just watch from the Heavens.

"Okay, dear, I'll tell you." She said before they got in her car.

Nobody saw Hook and Cora who stood in the darkness atop a Hardware store building. Hook placed down his telescope as he wondered who exactly the Queen was walking with. "Well, she's definitely not broken." Hook stated.

"Indeed, not yet." Cora said as she looked closer at the two figures that walked with her, both oddly familiar. It took a few seconds till she finally recognized the two, as being Jack, The Captain of the White Knights, and Madeline, The Mad Hattress, who had taken over the position after she had Jefferson imprisoned in an everlasting tea party with the March Hare Morris. The last time she saw them, was when she had learned of Madeline's rebellion against her. Jack had rescued a woman who was being held at knife point by Madeline, and sacrificed himself by being banished with her to the world beneath Wonderland.

"Well, well, well, seems my daughter has found new friends. This will be interesting." Cora said as she smiled a wicked grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there you go folks, chapter 5, now I know most are wondering why Daniel still has his body, but there's a reason for that. I slipped up, and watched 2x05 The Doctor before writing this, and I couldn't bring myself to do that to him and Regina. So there will be about one or two major changes to the show storyline with minor ones as well. But I will be seeing you all later this week with Chapter 6 with flashbacks of Madeline's time in Wonderland, including her first meeting with Jack, and their relationship will be explored. Review if you can, it inspires me. **


End file.
